


Tenth Dreams

by darkkwater



Series: First Kiss [10]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don is dreaming.





	

**Tenth Dreams -**

Don was dreaming he was chasing Ian through the woods. He knew, even in the dream, that he had no chance of keeping up with Ian in his element. Still, he kept seeing flashes of Ian ahead of him. When he didn't see Ian, he found clear footprints or broken branches. Ian was leaving a trail that even Don could follow. 

Don's breathing was labored and his body ached but still he stumbled on after Ian. Was he chasing him as a fugitive or was he trying to join up with him, as a fellow agent? 

Suddenly, he lost sight of Ian and couldn't find signs of Ian's passage. Don turned around and around to find himself in unmarked woods, no paths in sight. He leaned over, bracing himself on his knees, and tried to catch his breath. His lungs were on fire and he was trembling with exhaustion. 

He heard a growl and spun around. He was abruptly in a wide-open clearing. Five feet away, a huge bear rose on its back legs and roared. Don grabbed for his gun, but he was unarmed. His only chance that Ian was nearby. 

Frozen in place, Don softly called out but there was no answer. He was alone with an angry bear and too exhausted to even try to run. Hopelessly, he called again for Ian. 

The bear stopped roaring and lowered itself down to four paws. While Don held himself as stone still, the bear slowly walked around him, sniffing him. It sat back on its haunches, looking at him. 

Something about the bear's eyes… 

"Ian?" Don whispered. 

Then Don was laying on the ground, the bear standing over him. The bear leaned down and, very gently, took Don's throat between its teeth. 

  


He awoke to the smell of bacon. 


End file.
